1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to accessories for mounting to the load bed of a vehicle and more particularly pertains to a new gate attachment for mounting to the side walls of a load bed of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of accessories for mounting to the load bed of a vehicle is known in the prior art. More specifically, accessories for mounting to the load bed of a vehicle heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art accessories for mounting to the load bed of a vehicle include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,265,993; 5,259,712; 5,044,682; 4,917,429; 3,330,584; and 2,166,918.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new gate attachment. The inventive device includes an elongate upper cross bar and an elongate lower cross bar spaced apart from the upper cross bar. A plurality of spaced apart elongate ribs are extended between the upper and lower cross bars. A pair of insertion arms are extended from the upper cross bar. Each of the insertion arms has a lower terminal end which are adapted for insertion into a post hole of side wall of load bed of a vehicle.
In these respects, the gate attachment according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of mounting to the side walls of a load bed of a vehicle.